A conventional gas lighter using striking wheel and flint are easy to use, reliable and production cost is low. However, children may accidentally operate it and cause fire and/or burn injury. Therefore, safety measures are needed in order to prevent accidental operations by children.
Many types of safety devices were developed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,069, a rotatable wheel hood having a safety position and an activation position is placed over the striking wheel. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,733, a ratchet-pawl mechanism was used. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,024, a pair of brake discs and a pair of brake devices are placed outside of the two driving wheels. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,197, two brake members work in conjunction of the two turning wheels to stop the rotation of the striking wheel assembly. These designs all added more components in the lighters, increased the cost, and it is possible that mal-function will occur, cannot guarantee safety.